Operation: CONFESS
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Rachel and Sector V all know Fanny and Hoagie's secret crushes for each other. So, a harmless fake mission to get them together couldn't be so dangerous...could it?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

hey ya'll. Me and my gal Vena decided to collab this story together. In this, all of Fanny's chapter POVs belong to me, and Vena will be doing Hoagie's POV. So I must clear this up...DON'T give me credit for Hoagie's parts. Send your love to Vena...but review on all the chappies, it is appreicated.

So here we start with Fanny. Please R&R, and enjoy!

Operation: C.O.N.F.E.S.S

Confessing

Operatives

Not so negative

Feelings

Erupts

Sassy

Situation

Chapter One

Fanny's POV:

So I admit it. Sometimes I let my emotions get in the way of things. Most of the time it's anger because of how stupid some people can truly be. Other times, I do get kinda lonely. Yes, the mean, bossy and arrogant girl gets lonely. I admit it! Go and laugh why don't ya!

Ok, so maybe if I weren't so mean and bossy, then I'd have more friends. I guess Kuki Sanban counts as one, but other than that I have no one. Well, why would I want idiots for friends?

Lately I've been thinking a lot, and losing track of what I'm doing because of it. Patton's noticed how "poor" my performance has been lately, and he honestly suggested the dumbest reason for it!

I feel a hand upon my own, and I come back to Earth. Oh right, we were having a meeting. I see Rachel had grabbed my hand to stop me form hitting my pen upon the desk repeatedly.

"Fanny, are you sure you're ok?" she asked quietly. I look at her sheepishly, and from the corner of my eye I see Nigel Uno smirking at me. I send him a narrowed glare while Rachel wasn't looking, then relaxed my face as she looked back at me.

"I told you, I'm fine." My words were sharp and to the point, just like the eleventy billion times I've answered her this week.

She nodded once, and turned back to the board members, whom consisted of her and myself, Nigel, Patton, 23-T, 10-T and other various Sector leaders of the newly formed TND. Yep, we've all grown up. Let me explain for you.

In Rachel's final reign of Supreme Leader for the KND, she announced the formation of the TND; or Teens Next Door. So as every child reached the age of thirteen and was decommissioned from the KND, they are commissioned in the Teens Next Door; who fight with our younger counterpart. The TND is not located on the Moon however, but somewhere I'm not going to say in case Adults are lurking about.

The KND are still going strong, and now has Rachel's younger brother Numbuh 363 as Supreme Leader. My brother Paddy took my place as Head of Decommissioning.

So, after our decommissioning two years ago, we became the members of the TND. Our old Numbuhs still stick, only now we add T to the end to avoid confusion with new KND recruits.

While Rachel stayed Supreme Leader, now of the TND, I was pushed to training with Patton. Which I despise greatly I might add.

"So, I've called this meeting to discuss 2x4 technology upgrades." Rachel stood up from her chair, her leather pants glistening as she walked slowly around the table. She came to the Scandinavian operative and 23-T and slammed some form of metallic object before them. Both of them jumped a little higher than most of them. I merely looked in pity.

"That is not 2x4 at all." She continued, placing her hands behind her back and thrusting her chest out as she continued around the table. The Chinese operative looked at the French, who shrugged and shook her head.

"SO tell me this; what in god's name is that?" She asked sternly, her finger threatenly pointing at it.

"A big hunk of junk?" 23-T suggested with a confused look.

Nigel lowered his sunglasses to carefully study it. "It seems like a M.U.S.K.E.T gun that's completely melted into itself."

"Precisely 1-T." Rachel replied, gesturing to me also. I pulled my clip file from my lap and awaited documentation.

"Make sure you get this down for the techs 86-T." She continued. "The KND have asked us to upgrade their weaponry to be as sturdy and as indestructible as our own. However, an urgent supply of material is need for both parties. I want Sector's C-T, S-T and F-T to gather as much as possible."

"May I ask why sir?" Enquired the French operative. "We've got enough weaponry to cover an army."

"Exactly 65-T. However, we have two armies to look out for now." Rachel cam back to her position at the head of the circular table and stretched her hands out upon the table. "The adults are slowly discovering our secrets, and are creating bigger and stronger machinery to conquer over us. I'm counting on the Sectors to go undercover and get us more equipment. I don't care where it comes from, just get it back here undetected. You're dismissed."

Everyone got up of their respected seats and left single file out the door. I was about to follow 10-T out, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned to face Nigel urging me to come back in. I pried my shoulder from him and faced Rachel, who gestured for the door to close.

"Sir?" I enquired, standing before her with my clipboard close to my chest.

"Nigel and I want to talk with you. Just a normal, civilized conversation." She started, playing unconsciously with a button on her plum skirt. "Everyone's noticed that you seem like your head's up in the clouds. It's affecting your work standards."

"I know sir, and I apologise. I'm trying hard to over come it."

"I suggest you do something to relax. Put yoga in your résumé or something. I can't have you slacking off anymore Fanny."

She got up, and dismissed herself from the room. There was just me and Nigel now, face each other intentively.

"You know, you can't hide your feelings forever." He stated. "You're in love and it's affecting you badly."

"I'm not in love with your dopey best friend." I replied a little too quickly.

"Who said I was talking about Hoagie?" He replied with a smirk. He gets me all the time with that. And at this point I really want to wipe that smug look off his face. I grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pushed him up against the door in fury.

"Don't toy with me baldy, you'll get the horns." And with that, I let him go, forced my way through him and strut to the tech's office without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

And already we have chapter two up! This story is chugging along beautifully. ANyway, please review, but give ALL credit to Vena, coz she wrote this sweet chapter. hope you like.

Chapter Two

Hoagie's POV

"Hahaha! Take that!"

"Numbuh 3-T, you cheated."

"Nuh-uh!"

I could hear Numbuh 3-T and 4-T arguing about their videogame from all the way in my room. Dude, you can't get any louder that that! I swear to god I can't believe after all these years, they're still not going out. Ugh, can't think about that yet, gotta get to work.

I looked at the totaled mustard gun in front of me, owned by Numbuh 86-T. It got destroyed during a mission, and of course she blamed me. I totally knew it wasn't my fault but for some reason a twinge of guilt twisted my stomach and I offered to fix it, me being, like, the best 2x4 techie in the TND! I was actually expecting her to refuse, but she handed it to me, well what was left anyway.

That was a week ago. Yes, I have been in my room for a week trying to fix a mustard gun. I knew it was totally damaged beyond repair, but I also knew it was 86's favourite weapon. Wait, why does that matter anyway?

I hear someone knocking at my door. "Come in!" I say.

"Numbuh 2," Said Numbuh 5-T as she stepped through my door. "you've been working on that thing for a week now!"

"I know..." I sigh. "But I'm pretty sure I can fix it."

"Boy, you and I both know that that gun is damaged beyond repair."

"No, no I can fix it!"

"Look why don't ya tell Numbuh 86 that it's broken?"

I froze. If I did tell 86 that the mustard gun was totaled an unrepairable, she'd yell at me calling me a stupid boy and other things I'm too scared to think of.

"Look, if you wanted to impress Numbuh 86..."

"W-what?" And for some odd reason I can feel a blush creeping up on my face. What was I blushing about anyway? I'm not trying to impress Numbuh 86. "I'm not trying to impress Fanny!"

I saw a smirk on Abby's face. "You just called her by her name."

I can feel myself blush again. Ugh, not cool Hoagie! "S-so? I call you by your name too!"

"Yeah, when we're off duty!"

Crap. She's got me there. Uhh... think... "Well... we're kinda off duty too! Yeah, and besides what does it matter if I call her by her name."

"Oh nothing." She said as she slid her red hat over her eyes. She does this whenever she's hiding something. I guess she doesn't want me to see the sarcastic look in her eyes. "Numbuh 5 is out."

And with that she left my room. Good now I can get to work on - Oh you know what? Forget it. Abby's right, can't fix it. I guess I'm gonna have to face the consequences and when they're dealt by 86, they aint pretty.

I hear a plane flying overhead. Numbuh 1 must be back from his meeting at TND HQ. I leave my room to go greet him back.

"Hey Numbuh 1! How'd it go? Was it fun? Huh? Huh?" Asked Kuki. All these years and she still acts like she's hyped up on sugar.

"It was... okay." Said Nigel. I noticed he smirked at me a little. Okaay, did I miss something?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Fanny's POV

I hurriedly strut down the corridor, eager that my boss had called me for so called urgent business. I was also happy that Nigel had left me alone for the week, which was our next meeting. Clipboard in hand, I walked past the many facilities in our Sector. An explosion to my right suggested something had gone wrong. I looked up to see the sign bearing the title; Incendiary Confectionery Munitions. Yep, another failure…yet again. I opened the door, only to be covered in a thick rush of smoke. I heard a little bit of coughing, and 23-T, or Virginia Sims emerging out, waving her hands around. She took off her goggles and noticed my equally smoke inhaled body.

"Sorry Fanny, Bartie thought it'd be funny to put acid in Sherbies and see what happened with the sherbet." Virginia blinked ash out of her eyes, but failed to notice the only clean part of her face was circles around her eyes. It made me giggle slightly…. wait a second…I don't giggle…

"What's so funny?" she asked, noticing the smirk on my face. In a second it was gone, and I whipped out a green handkerchief. I grabbed her chin and wiped her face clean.

"Just a little mess, tis all Virginia." I replied, dropping it. The cleaners need to do more around here anyway. "By the way, tell 35-T there's more ways of impressing a girl than blowing things up."

Virginia blushed slightly. "Me and Bartie aren't together that way."

"Yet." I gave her a slight wink. "I must dash, but get that stupid boy to clean the mess up. Honestly, you think once they hit teenage years they'd grow a brain."

Virginia noticed two male operatives walking passed at the time, and smirked as they increased in speed to me. She winked, and saluted me before delving back into the still thick black smog. I shook my head and continued to Rachel's room. I just hoped Nigel didn't come back to gloat at me again.

I reached my destination, and noticed the door was closed. Without a second thought, I opened it, and walked in on Rachel and Patton giving each other Eskimo kisses. On the outside I stuck my tongue out and rolled me eyes, but on the inside, I had a totally different feeling. Like I longed to do those kinds of things too….

"Ahem." I cleared my throat, and scared Patton slightly. I love it when I'm feared, I feel so superior. He whispered something in his girlfriend's ear, and left before I could tease him about being a softy. Yeah, I was surprised too when I found out. Rachel stopped giggling, with great difficulty, and gestured for me to come in. I closed the door with my free hand, and stood in front of my boss.

"Sir, I would've been earlier so you could have more time with your boyfriend, but there was an accident on the way."

"That's fine, I'm guessing it was Virginia again?" I nodded, and she chuckled. "Third time this week. But I'm sure you sorted it out alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Rachel leant back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head. "I called because I have an important mission for you to go on."

"I'm listening."

"Well, there's a facility deep in Manhattan that has some suspicious behaviour going on there. I want you to go with another operative to investigate."

"It's not Nigel is it?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I decided Numbuh 2-T could assist you this time."

I felt the clipboard slip from my fingers and clatter upon the tiles. I was shocked that she would consider putting the two of us together. Sure, I let him take my gun, but that didn't mean I liked him…

"B…bu…but…b.." I couldn't get anything out. My throat felt like it had a huge lump in it.

"I'm glad you're cool about this." Rachel said, smirking. "Sector V-T requires you their in a couple of hours, so I suggest you change and leave immediately. You're dismissed."

Still with a shocked face, I turned and slowly walked out, and I could've swarn I heard my boss say; "Yep, it's all going to plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hoagie's POV

There. I did it. I made Fanny a new Mustard Gun. And I improved it too!

It has twice the shooting power and twice the ammo storage. Now she definitely can't get completely mad at me.

As soon as I was done Nigel said he wanted to see me in his office.

Said something important came up. Like a mission or something. But as I got there it turns out I was the only one here.

"Uh... Numbuh 1-T, dude, where is everybody?" I asked.

"Numbuh 3-T has gone to the candy store, Numbuh 4-T needed to baby-sit his brother and Numbuh 5-T has some errands." He replied.

I dunno if it was just me, or I saw some sort of glint in his eyes. I mean it's pretty hard to see with his sunnies, so maybe I was imagining things. Since he got back from the meeting his behaviour towards me was weird. He kept grinning and smirking at me, like he knew something that I didn't, which was kinda weird coz that's usually Abby's job or something.

Anyway I looked at him with curiosity. "Sooo, sup?"

"Well, there's a facility deep in Manhattan that has some sort of suspicious behaviour going on there. I want you to go with another operative to investigate."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Who?"

I saw him briefly grin, just before he turned serious again. "Numbuh 86-T"

I was shocked. I swear my jaw must've hit the floor or something. I mean don't get me wrong, 86-T was a great person... sort of... but me and her, we don't mix as a team. Things always seem to go wrong when we're together, so why are we going on a mission together, with no one else?

"Numbuh 86-T will arrive shortly."

I choke. "Woah, woah, woah, woah! Slow down partner. whaddya mean 'arrive shortly'?"

"I mean she'll be here very soon."

"No, no I know what it means it's... just..."

Couldn't say anymore, because right there and then a ship crashed though our wall. I knew it was 86-T. She was the only operative that did that. It was like her signature move.

The door opens, and out she emerges. She approaches me with a very angry look on her face, then again does she feel anything different?

"You must be very happy now, aren't ya?" She yelled in her cute Irish accent. Wait, did I just say cute? What's that matter with ya Hoagie?

"So come on. Where's my gun fly-boy?"

Oh right, gun. I reached to my back pocket and took out the bulky red and yellow gun and put it in her hand she held out in front me. "Heyy.." Yeah, she noticed. "This isn't my gun! WHERE IS IT HOAGIE GILLIGAN!"

Man, she scares me. "Uh… Well... you see your gun got damaged and unrepairable -"

"OH typical boy! First you destroy the gun, then you make some sorta lame excuse about not being able to fix it!"

"Uhh... but you see..." I could feel my face getting hot as I rub the back of my neck in embarrasment. "I built a new one. This one has twice the fire power and ammo storage meaning you can put in more mustard than before."

She looked at it the gun in her hand, then looked back at me. "I'm still not forgiving you for destroying my gun."

"Oh I'm sure in time you will toots, after all -"

"DON'T CALL ME TOOTS!"

Haha. Got her again. I know she hates to be called that but I just love seeing her all flustered and angry.

Then I just realised Nigel was still here. Fanny and me turn to look at him both with embarrased faces. "Well," he began to say. "Looks like you're all ready to go. A ship is waiting for you and we'll give you the coordinates to Manhattan and the rest is up to you."

"Thanks boss." I say. Still I find it a bit suss that it's only me and Fanny going. But whatever.

Nigel turns to leave, but I'm pretty sure I heard him say, "Plan is going well."

What was that about?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Fanny's POV

So here we were, Hoagie Gilligan and I crammed in a space pod for the next hour or so. It was weird, both of us together on a mission I mean. The whole 'I don't talk to him unless he's nice to start with' charade was no different from any other time. He merely sat on the other side of the pod, occasionally eyeing some of the controls and stuff. I couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked as he lifted his yellow lensed glasses to examine some of the instructions Nigel had given him. He scratched his cap in confusion, and continued to read. He caught my eye for a second, so I merely turned away and pretended to be busy with something. I looked back to see him roll up his white sleeves and pull a face as he reached the middle of the report. I heard a beeping, and noticed a report from TND HQ coming through. I ripped it off, and began skimming over it. From the corner of my eye, I noticed 2-T's eyes on my back. I turned around as I read the report, and his eyes went back down.

"So, what's so interestin' that you have to keep looking at me for?" I asked bluntly. He merely shrugged.

"Well, I just noticed a new report coming through." He was really good at making excuses. Typical boy. "So, anything interesting you'd care to share…Toots?"

He was really pushing it now. I fumed slightly, then thrust the paper in his face before sitting back down.

"How about you read yourself, Jerkface." I folded my arms and crossed one leg across the other.

"Hey, have you actually read this?" I gave him a look that answered his question. "Right, sorry…It gives us a list of potential foes and how to eliminate them."

"At least one thing's gone right today." I mumble. "So, any interesting ones?"

He skimmed over. "Well, there's like the basic enemies…Umm, Mummified Zombie People."

"Come again?" I leant forward more to listen with interest. I was hoping it wasn't some kind of prank Rachel was pulling on us.

"Well, they're obviously zombies mummified…" He noticed I was listening with interest, and was leaning in close. It somehow made him a little uncomfortable. "Umm, well they seem pretty strong physically according to this, and the only way to beat them is…eewww, nope, I can't say it. Here, read for yourself."

He pushed the paper in my view, and I gagged. The solution to turn the zombified individual back was to kiss them. Not just a peck, I meant like…you know what I'm talking about.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever read in my life." I pried the paper from his hands, and skimmed over again. "These are even dumber; Weredogs, Killer cats, Turrets controlled by sasquatches…obviously someone's trying to tug our chains. We're turning back."

"But, 86-T…" He began. "Do you want 362-T to find out you refused an order?"

That made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked at the lever I was holding onto, and realized we were sent on a mission, no matter how stupid it seemed. I took my hand away, and just sat on the floor with a sigh.

"And just when I thought today was starting to get better." I leant my head back on a drawer on the dashboard, and noticed the boy was yet again looking at me. But at the moment, it didn't bother me for some reason. I guess I was a little tired there and then, and annoyed at the possible 'attacks' we might encounter. The ship came to a thud, and I realized we had landed. I got up, and opened the door for us to get out. I took my new mustard gun out, in case of a surprise attack. And as it looked at it for a slight moment, I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. I guess I should've been a little nicer…

I shook my head. Man I was thinking weird things lately. I made a hand signal for him to follow, and we made our way to what seemed to be an abandoned facility.

"This must be the place." 2-T said, looking at a radar gun Nigel had given him. "There is some activity in there…but according to this, the place is huge."

"Well that's just great, isn't it?" I said, placing a hand on my hip. "First the bogus report, and now a maze of metal! Tell me it can't get any worse."

"Umm…" He looked at me sheepishly.

"What now?" I glared at him as he looked away up at the building. He was really trying my patience right now.

"Well, you told me not to say it couldn't get any worse…" He started. I slapped him across the back of the head.

"I didn't mean literally not tell me!" I screeched. "So, what could be worse?"

"Umm, the front door is up that ladder." He pointed up, and my blood boiled.

"Typical cruddy mission…" My fist shook as I made my way to the ladder. I began ascending, with the stupid boy right behind me.

"You're lucky you're wearing pants under that skirt…" He commented snidely. If I could kick well and I wasn't climbing the ladder, I would've pounded him right there and then. I merely huffed, and reached the top. I helped the lazy boy up with great difficulty, and we both headed down a small dark corridor.

"_It seems we have visitors."_

"_Indeed we do. They'll be easy to crush. They can't possibly foil our plans."_

"_Right you are. Let them have their fun…for now."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hoagie's POV

Yep. Just me and Fanny on a ridiculous mission. I'm surprised she hasn't slit my throat yet. She walked ahead of me, in a huff as always. I noticed how her hair bobbed up and down as she walked. It made her look innocent and sweet. Until she turns around and starts growling at you.

"Well?" She said in a loud whisper. "Are you coming or what?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." I reply.

I quickly ran beside her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I studied her carefully. I don't know why, but I started to count the freckles on her face. If her eyes weren't so narrowed in anger, she could probably be cute.

She started walking ahead of me again. My eyes wandered from the back of her head to her butt. Too bad she was wearing pants underneath them. As I continued to stare I felt a big sheepish grin form on my face

Fanny turned again. "What are you doing?"

I just grinned even more. "Nothing." I said innocently, while in truth deep in my mind I was having dirty thoughts. She looked at me with a confused look, then turned and continued to walk. Why was I having these thoughts of Fanny?

I shook my head and continued walking, but this time I stayed by her side, just to make sure my eyes and mind don't go wandering off again. Oh the joy of teenage hormones.

"Something feels odd." She says.

"Don't worry." I said. I stretched my arms, put them around her shoulders. "I'll protect ya."

She gave me the most hardest glare ever. I just grinned innocently. "Take…. Your hand… of…. MY SHOULDER!"

I quickly took my arm off. Her face was as red as her hair. "Fine toots." I say, putting my hands up as I thrust my nose in the air. "Just don't come running to me when you're in life-threatening danger."  
"Oh please." She scoffed. "You'd be the last person I'd run to."  
"Oh?" I ask snidely. "And who's the first?"  
"Oh wouldn't you like to know?"  
"Actually…. I would."  
I dunno if it was just me or was there a hint of jealousy in my voice?  
"Well it aint you that's for sure."  
I cup my chin with my thumb and finger and lean in closer to her. "Don't worry, I know that I'm your first, second and last choice." I chuckle.  
"Okay Hoagie." She growled. "You're really pushing it!"  
"Me?" I say innocently, putting my hands on my chest. "What am I pushing?"  
"UGH! You really are annoying me!"  
I know I should stop, but I love seeing her getting angry, especially because of me. Boy is that messed up. But she seemed so cute when she was angry, especially yelling in her Irish accent. Everyone seems to be scared of her, but not me. I mean I do get scared sometimes, but something inside tells me not to be. Corny I know, but… I seem to be the only boy she's talked to that hasn't trembled in fear at the sound of her name.  
"What are you looking at?"  
I snap back to reality. I was staring at her for way too long I probably looked like a stalker. So, I just smile sheepishly. "I was looking at your freckles. I never knew you had so many. They're kinda cute."  
Okay, I pushed the point. Numbuh 86-T really hated to be called cute. She pointed a finger at me and started walking towards me as I backed away.  
"You are… the most… absolutely… jerk faced… stupid… pathetic… idiotic boy in THE WORLD!"  
And then I tripped backwards and landed on my back. Fanny fell on top of me and our noses brushed. I couldn't help but blush. As I looked up at Fanny I noticed she was blushing too, with a surprised look on her face. I've never noticed before, but she has beautiful blue-green eyes, kinda like the ocean. We just laid there staring at each other until…  
"W-what do you think you're doing Numbuh 2-T?" She gasped as she climbed off me and stood up. I rested upon my elbows and looked up at her.  
"Well first I was backing away from you, and then I tripped."  
"Ugh, get serious Hoagie." She groaned. "Do you need help?"  
She held out her hand in front of me. Could it be? Numbuh 86-T offering a kind gesture? I stared at her hand for while. "Well?" She says annoyed. "It aint gonna bite."  
I didn't take a moment to think and put my hand in hers she grabbed it and thrusted my body until I was up, but I lost balance and fell. She caught me with her arms. "You're such a doofus." She mumbled. I just stared at her. "What?"  
"You have pretty eyes."  
"Ugh." She groaned and she pushed me really hard. I fell on the floor again.  
"Hey!" I said. I looked up but she was already walking off. I growled as I got myself up and ran up to her. "Wait up!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Fanny's POV

I couldn't believe what just happened! If my female intuition was right (which I'm afraid to admit it doesn't) I'd say he was hitting on me. But to call me cute! Could really get any stupider? Wait, don't answer that.

"Hey, wait up!" Ugh, fifteen minutes and he was still lagging behind. I felt him slow down and fall into step beside me, panting slightly.

"Do you always have to walk so fast?" He asked. "I mean, I was complaining about the view but…"

I stopped and glared at him so bad that I started to blush from it. I grabbed his collar, and pulled him down so low I swore he started to choke from us being too close. "Listen here you little perv, we are on a mission, not a joy outing. So, I suggest you quit while you're ahead, and just stick to the plan, ok?"

He gave me a devious little smile, and I couldn't help but go pink over it. I never really thought about it before, but he was really cute all of a sudden…

"Umm, Numbuh 86-T?" I snapped back to him, who was gesturing to my hands. I let go and turned to continue, with or without him. He was totally confusing me at this point in time. I didn't like him in any way. I don't think I could like him that way…could I?

"So, how are we gonna go about this?" He asked, startling me slightly. He noticed this, and put his arm around me once more. On the inside I was ready to kill him, but on the outside, I was too tired to care.

"Well, we go in, explore the whole facility, report in and leave. Then HQ will take it from there."

He took his arm away, which surprised me. He stopped and looked around for a bit, and there I was again, looking at how unique he was…what's happening to me?

"Well, so far it looks like nothing's here." He said, turning back to me. I went to agree, but froze when something slunk around behind him. I thought it was a shadow at first, but it was too 3 dimensional to be.

"What?" He asked, noticing my face. All I could do was point. He got a confused look, and turned around to find nothing. I put my hand down, and heard a hissing behind my legs. I couldn't help it, I squealed. And before either of us could help it, I jumped up in his arms and hid my face.

"Ugh 86-T? There's nothing here." He said, still holding me up.

"But I sware I heard something down there!" I pointed to where I was previously standing. I looked back at him, and he wasn't convinced. I looked down at us for a second, and realized where I was now. I pushed his face away suddenly, and leapt out his arms. I decided if I could lose him somehow, I wouldn't have to use him as an excuse to protect me. I could look after myself…

I hope.

"Ok, what was all that for?" I heard him call in the distance. "Toots? Hellloooo….." he cut off as I turned a corner. I wasn't going back for him; he'd have to find me himself. Then I kinda felt guilty just leaving him there…

No, I didn't feel guilty leaving him. I don't like him, I don't need him, and I don't want to think about him…

I felt some of the floor give way. This couldn't be good. I attempted to step back a bit, but it was collapsing faster than I could move. I turned to run, but the floor finally caved in. I didn't have time to prepare for this, let alone scream. Luckily my fingers worked without my help and grasped a metal pole sticking out from the center of the floor. I grabbed it with my other hand, but I knew my grip wasn't strong enough to hold on much longer. And swinging myself up was out of the question, so I just hung there for a moment. I had to give in and call him, but my arrogance was too high…Ah to hell with it, this is the only time I'll need to anyway.

"HOAGIE!" I cried for a second, then my ears caught the sweet sound of him running.

"Fanny?" He called me by my name. I tried hard not to get annoyed, but I couldn't help it. I felt my fingers starting to slip, so I panicked.

Bad move.

I lost my grip, and began to fall. As every person who was ever in this situation did, I closed my eyes. I felt a tug, and reopened my eyes to see I was hanging in midair. I looked up, and noticed my teammate had hold of me, and was pulling me up fast. Once I was able to, I swung the lower half of my body up to stand upon the unbroken surface, and he pulled my top half toward him. I stumbled at the last second, and fell into his arms. He pulled me away from the hole, and looked down to see if I was all right.

"That was lucky." He said, grabbing my chin and lifting my face. I looked up into baby blue eyes, and realized how mesmerizing they truly were.

"Thanks." I replied with great difficulty. We both looked at our position, and pushed gently away from each other. I couldn't help but blush, and I felt a small smile creep upon my face. It bought me back to the fight we had earlier, and when our noses brushed…

Okay, so it wasn't how I pictured my first Eskimo kiss to happen, and he wasn't the guy…well, I don't think he was.

"Hey, from now on we stay together, all right?" He looked at me in concern. "We don't want anymore of this happening."

"Fine, whatever." I folded my arms and turned away from him so I couldn't look at him at all. I had to keep my cool, and act as natural as possible. He bumped me slightly with his shoulder, and we continued down a different path.

"_An interesting turn of events, don't you think?"_

"_That was just the beginning. A lot more in store is waiting for them. Patience is a virtue. They'll be crushed…in the end."_

"_Indeed they will. I hope they aren't ready for the next obstacle, I want to see them perish."_

"_Calm yourself, I've saved the crushing blow to the last."_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hoagie's POV

Man, you finally think she'd shut up already, but she finds yet another thing to complain about. I wasn't really listening to her, but i could tell she was clearly ready to pop. I guess it was mainly my fault. I know I can be a jerk sometimes, especially towards 86. But my big question is why? Why her?

"Stupid mission, stuck with a stupid boy, in a stupid warehouse, with stupid…" I heard her mumble.

"Geez, Numbuh 86, you really need to calm down." I said. "You really need to relax. Try yoga or something."

"How can you relax Numbuh 2-T?" She yelled in my face. "I nearly died back there! It's best to be on our guard!"

"But you're not on your guard either! You're mumbling angry comments!"

"Ugh!"

She spun around on her heel, her back facing me. " Stupid boy."

Oh yeah. I just won an argument! I grinned so boastfully, Numbuh 86-T must've felt it on her back or something because she turned around and gave me another one of those hard glares. "What are you grinning about?" She grumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I thought I saw someone ran past behind Fanny. "What?" She asked, as she turned her head over her shoulder. I gently pushed her to the side and ran past her. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

I ran quickly up to the spot that thing ran past. I stopped and looked around as Numbuh 86-T jogged next to me. "What are you doing?" She asked. She was following my lead and looking around too.

"I thought I saw something here." I replied. I heard her gasp.

"Do you think it was the same thing I saw behind you?"

I thought back to 10 minutes ago. Before Fanny wondered off, angry as usual, she pointed to something behind me. I raised my eyebrows. "Maybe!" I exclaimed. For some reason I was really excited. Maybe it's because some action might actually happen!

Fanny let out a small whimper. I cocked one eyebrow. I've never really seen her this scared before. "You're not… scared are you?"

Fanny didn't answer. Instead she just stood closer to me and peeped over her shoulder. "Lets just keep going." She finally said. I noticed a little tremble in her voice.

"Hey look, if you are scared there's no need to be ashamed."

She just looked at me and I looked at her back. She didn't look angry, in fact, I dunno what she looked like. I couldn't read her emotion

It looked like a mixture of anger, sad, fear and hope. I've never seen her with such a different emotion before that I started to get shivers up my spine. Before I knew what I was doing I stepped in closer leaned my head and…

Something ran between us. I stood straight again. It was so fast I didn't see what it looked like but it was hairy…

"What in the world was that?" She yelled. Then all of the sudden she stopped, her face whiter than usual, her eyes wide like she's just seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked. I turned, and I kinda wished I hadn't.

In front of us, was a whole army, of mutated giant rats.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea!" I whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Fanny's POV

He'd just taken the words right out of my mouth. Okay, I thought that Rachel was actually being stupid, but this was just ridiculous. Mutated giant rats? Whoever did this was either very bored, very crazy or had way too much time on their hands.

"Now what?" I moaned, taking small and slow steps back with 2-T. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed my hand unconsciously. I looked down, and he took it away as fast as he had grabbed on.

"Okay, we'll run on the count of three…" I whispered to him, grabbing his hand this time and keeping a firm grip on it. "THREE!"

We bolted, and the army of rats gave chase. A few times the idiot lost his footing and slowed us down, but we managed to keep our distance from them. I saw a door in the distance, and it was open. I grinned at the sight; we were going to make it…

We both slowed down as an even bigger rat just dropped down from the roof. The impact caused us to lose our footing. 2-T fell first, and I fell into his lap. The rat roared loudly, causing the walls around us to shake, and loose pieces of cement fall from the ceiling. The army had stopped, and eyed us greedily.

"Well, I'm done. Got an idea hiding in that hat of yours?" I knew sarcasm wasn't really good to use at this time, but what else could I do?

Without a second thought, Hoagie's hand dove down my side. I stiffened a little as his hand ran somewhere out of the ordinary, and he retrieved my mustard gun. He thrust it in my hands, and nodded once.

"Well, you may as well test it out now." He said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Give it all she's got!"

I smirked deviously. Okay, so I was grateful he made me a new one. And just for the record, the force was that powerful, I swear I could shoot perfect holes through walls if I could. I won't go into great detail of how the rat died, but let's just say it wasn't pretty, and it was messy.

I blinked a few times, and smiled in satisfaction. "This really packs a punch. You aren't that bad after all."

Hoagie turned slightly pink. "Well, just doing the best for my gal."

I would've kissed him if I liked him that way, but instead I merely got up and aimed at the rest of the rats. But what happened next was not what I was expecting or was ready for.

The rats had laser eyes…. no I'm not telling lies. The little blighters shot the gun clear out of my hand, and my palm was slightly singed. I literally just stared in horror, my mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"What the hell was that?" Hoagie asked, equally as shocked as I was.

"An underestimation." I leant down, and went to grab the gun. A laser shot knocked it clear away, and just missed my fingertips. We both watched as the gun slid to the far end of the hallway, and slipped down a hole in the floor.

"We are getting out of here." Hoagie grabbed my arm, and we ran through the open door. Closing it for safety measures, we bailed like we had never run before. I was tiring easily, and yet Hoagie had all this hidden energy.

I stopped and my legs buckled underneath me. I was panting like crazy, my chest was heaving. I couldn't move my legs, they felt like jelly. I felt a pair of hands slide under my legs and around my back, and Hoagie lifted me without a word. I felt guilty that he was not only running as fast as he could, but now needed to run with extra weight. I noticed his eyes glance down for a second, and a smirk filled his face. I looked down, and saw why. My tank top strap had come down, and my bra was exposed.

When we got away from those rats, I was going to kill him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Hoagie's POV

I tried to keep myself from looking down but I couldn't help it. Fanny's bra was being exposed, what'd you expect me to do? But I've got to keep looking straight or I might run into a wall. I glance down again. Since when did Fanny become a C-cup?

"Oi, pervert! Keep your eye on where you're going!" She shouted. Oh right, ahem.

I can hear the feet of those mutant rats hitting the floor behind us. I could tell they getting closer and closer, because the ground seems to be shaking harder and harder. I could feel my head getting moist from all the sweat, and my legs getting heavy. My breathing started to slow down and I was panting. But I couldn't stop now, there were mutant rats with laser eyes chasing after us!

"Hoagie?" Fanny said.

"Don't worry! I'll outrun those rats!" I tried to sound as convincing as possible, but she didn't buy it.

"Outrun? You're nearly out of breath and you're slowing down! Maybe we should swap?"

There was nowhere to run. Beside me were walls and no corridors. I looked ahead and noticed a hole in the ground. It was way to small for the rats… but just the right size for us.

"No need." I say. Confused, she looked ahead to where I had set my eyes on.

"ARE YOU NUTS! WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THAT LEADS!" She screamed.

"Yes we do. Away from those rats."

I lock on my destination and I pick up speed. Fanny hung on to me for dear life. I smirked at her. "What?" She asked.

"Just… hang on to your underwear." I whispered.

Her eyes went wide. When I was inches away from the hole I took a jump. Fanny screamed and buried her face in my chest as my grip on her became firmer. As we entered we soon learnt that it wasn't a vertical hole, but instead a tunnel with twists and turns, all going downhill. We shut our eyes and screamed our lungs out.

For what seemed like a buhmillion hours, we finally land. But it wasn't on anything soft. "Ow…" Fanny mumbled. She was still hanging on to me and I was still holding her. We opened our eyes, to realize how close we were. It wasn't as close as when I tripped, but it was still pretty close. Her face turned pink and she gasped as she stood up. "What do ya think you were doing?" She yelled, looking down on me. "Are you out of your mind?"

I stood up and faced her. "Look Numbuh 86-T, there was nowhere else to go and besides, we lost those rats."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it straightaway. I looked at her shoulders and noticed her tank top strap was still down and her bra was still exposed. Turning pink, I turned my head slightly and held it up high. "Uhh… y-you're bra is still…" I stuttered

She looked down at her top and pulled her strap up. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if it was safe to look. Unfortunately it wasn't. 86-T's face was so red with anger. She held her finger up to her face threateningly and stormed towards me.

"You are the most perverted, stupid, annoying, impossible, irritating, frustrating boy in THE WHOLE WORLD!" She shouted right at my face.

"Yeah?" I shouted back. "Well you haven't been a picnic yourself lately. You always find something to complain about and always blame me. Why don't you just learn to lighten up? Have some fun! You know if you open your eyes and see all the good things in life, you may actually be happy instead of the angry, bossy loner you are!" Shit. "W-wait that came out wrong."

Fanny just shook her head slightly. I saw tears well up in her eyes, just before she turned her back to me. "Let's… just get this mission over with." She said softly, and began to walk off.

I stretched out my hand. "Fanny. Fanny, wait!" I called after her, but it was no use. She just continued to walk.

"_Should we bring out the crushing blow now"?_

"_No, patience is virtual. Lets wait a little longer…"_

"_Until they can't stand one another… that they end up going separate ways."_

"_Then… they're ours for the taking!"_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Fanny's POV

I hate to admit it, but Hoagie was right. I did need to lighten up. I was tired from walking, so I just sat down and pulled by knees to my chin and wrapped my arms around my legs tightly. I kept trying to blink the tears out of my eyes, I didn't want him to see me cry. It was bad enough having Nigel around the time I found out my daddy was evil.

"Hey Fanny?" His voice was sincere, and he seemed pretty guilty. I felt him sit down beside me, but I didn't look at him.

"Look, I was harsh back there, and I'm sorry." He explained. "I shouldn't have said those things, I didn't mean any of it…"

"No, you're right." I noticed he looked at me in concern. "I should lighten up once in a while. It's just hard…"

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't take it so seriously. Look, once we finish this mission, we can talk, alright?"

I looked at him, and I saw sincerity in his eyes. I wiped my eyes with my arm and smiled for real for the first time since we started the mission. I guess it took him by surprise. I felt more tears sliding down as he smiled back. I felt his thumb wipe them away, and right then I felt something I had never felt before. Something I never thought would ever happen to me for real.

I was in love.

Not that I'd ever admit it, but I felt it, and it was strong. But for some reason, I didn't like it. I guess I was just scared. Ma always said it would happen at the worst of times for me. I guess she was right.

"Look, we'd better keep going. The faster we get out of here, the faster we can go home and relax." I stretched out, and got up steadily. I bent down, and offered my hands to pull him up. He grabbed them in gratitude, and I pulled him up.

"So, what do you propose we do then?" He said, looking around. "I mean, you are the boss."

"Since you put it that way…"I placed hands on hips, and looked around for a moment. "I think we should keep together. And, I recon we go down that way."

He looked at where I was pointing, and cocked an eyebrow. The corridor was pretty dirty, but there were no signs of life of any kind. "Fair enough. But I thought you'd avoid dirty, dark corridors?"

"Never judge a book Gilligan." I reached into my bag, and pulled out two watch communicators, one green and one blue. I gave him the blue one, and strapped the green one to my left wrist.

"What're these for?" He asked, strapping his own and studying it carefully.

"Communicators. So in case we get separated, we can contact each other." I closed my bag, and signaled for him to follow. "And keep an eye out for the gun. It may be around here somewhere."

"Sure." He said, placing his hands behind his head as we ventured further into the darkness. Soon it became black as night.

"You know, it's really dark in here…"

"Don't even think about it Gilligan." I said sharply.

I think I turned to talk to him or something, because as I turned back I bumped into something. It couldn't have been a wall, unless it was a furry one. There was a low growl, and I heard Hoagie shift his foot.

"You know toots, I always thought of you as a tiger, but that was a really good impression of one." He said.

"That wasn't me." I replied, inwardly sighing happily that there was no light for him to see how red I had gone. I reached out, and ran my hand through the fur in front of me. I made out the body, and an arm of some sort. Something slapped me lightly upon the cheek, and I put two and two together.

"Umm, I know what made the noise." I whispered, taking steps backward. "I think we just ran into a tiger."

There were two flickers of yellow, with black slits through the center. A set of pearly white teeth appeared just underneath them. I backed right up slowly, and ran straight into Hoagie. A light flickered on, and there was definitely a tiger before us. A huge tiger with teeth as long as my arm.

Hoagie pulled his arm away slowly from where he had found a light switch, and unconsciously pulled me into him in a protective hold.

The tiger eyed us greedily, its tail twitching like a snake killing its prey. I stared it right in the eye, and noticed a few cogs going around in the pupil.

"It's a robot." I concluded, looking more closely at it.

"I see now. Some of the fur is missing from its hind leg." Hoagie added, checking his pockets for something. He excavated a spanner, and grinned in a way I had never seen before. And it was cute…Why am I thinking this?

"Well, I think it's time for the kitty's checkup." He cracked with a chuckle. I groaned and shook my head at his really bad pun.

"_They're not fighting! Our plan is failing."_

"_On the contrary, it's going better than planned."_

"_How so sister?"_

"_Their new relationship will cause trauma if one goes missing…"_

"_Are you saying…"_

"_Yes dear brother…that is exactly what I am saying…"_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Hoagie's POV

I slowly walked up to the robotic tiger, clutching my spanner and digging around in my pockets for a screwdriver. I must admit, this mission kept getting more ridiculous by the minute. First, mutant giant rats with laser eyes, now robotic tigers!

"Good kitty." I whispered, sneaking to its hind legs. I grabbed its leg and grinned. "Alright. Let's see what we got."

I took out my screwdriver and tried to unscrew a bolt, but its tail kept swishing towards me, trying to stop me from touching it. "Fanny, I need you to distract the tiger!"

Her mouth opened wide. "Are you nuts?"

"It's the only way I can shut down this robot."

"Well what do you expect me to do? Dance around like an idiot?"

"Actually…" I scratched my chin. "That could work."

She groaned. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled into her hand. Then she did the one thing I'd never think I'd see her do. "Hey tiger look at me! Look at me!"

She was waving her arms around and kicking her legs. The tiger seemed interested in her, ahem, little dance. "Look at me! I feel like an idiot!"

I tried to contain my stifled laughter. Oh if I only I brought my video camera! "You're doing great Numbuh 86! Just keep doing what you're doing and I'll be able to shut down this robot in no time!"

"Just hurry it up Gilligan!"

Trying not to look at the ridiculous dancing Fanny, I unscrewed the bolts and took off the cover. Inside there were wires, blue, red, yellow and green. "Hmmm which one shuts down this robot?" I asked myself. I studied the wires carefully. "None of these shut down the robot completely! They only control the hind leg!" I called out to Fanny.

"Well where do you think the shut down button is?" She called back, still doing her ridiculous dance that the tiger seemed so captivated by.

"Well… If these wires only control the right hind leg, then the wires on the left control the left leg. Same probably goes for the front legs… so the shut down button must be in its head."  
"WHAAAAAT!" She screamed. This startled the tiger, and it roared right before it snared its teeth at Numbuh 86.  
"Uh… nice tiger…" She whimpered. The tiger was approaching Fanny very stealth-like, as she backed away.  
"Numbuh 86!" I yelled after her.  
Fanny was whimpering as she backed away from the tiger. She tripped and fell on her bottom. "86!" I continued to yell.  
She started using her legs to push herself backwards until her back was against a wall. The tiger crawled towards Fanny. She buried her face in her hands and she started whimpering like a little dog. "FANNY!" I yelled.  
I threw my spanner and the tiger turned around. "Leave her alone!" The tiger growled and started to run towards me. "Hoagie!" Fanny called out. Wait; was there a sense of concern in her voice?  
I searched around my pockets for some weapons but there were none. Oh why did Numbuh 86 have to lose her gun? The tiger was approaching me fast. It leapt to pounce on me and I took this opportunity to do a totally cool somersault underneath it.  
I got up and started running towards Fanny. "Come on!" I say, as I grab her hand and pulled her up. We started running and the tiger gave chase.  
"Where did you learn how to do that?" She asked surprisingly.  
"Numbuh 5-T taught me that move." I replied. "She is the best at stealth!"  
We were tiring out and the tiger was close approaching. I looked up and saw a bar. "Okay… on the count of three, we're gonna jump up there." I pointed to the bar and Numbuh 86 nodded in agreement. "1… 2… 3!"  
We leapt high and grabbed on to the bar. We lifted our legs up as the tiger ran underneath us. It looked around in confusion, looking for us. I looked at Fanny beside me, and she looked back with the most worried face I have ever seen. It made the lump in my throat bigger, and my heart started beating faster. Right then and there I knew what was up.  
I was in love.  
Sure I had many crushed in the past, Numbuh 10, Cree and even one time Numbuh 5, but they were only crushes. This feels much deeper than a crush. "Fanny…?" I whispered.  
"What?" She whispered back.  
And right then and there I did the craziest thing ever.  
I jumped onto the tigers back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Fanny's POV

I literally screamed as he jumped down onto the machine, and was now being flung around like a rag doll. If I didn't do something, he'd either be mauled severely, or the tiger would run away with him. I hastily searched my bag for something; anything that could distract it, but only to come to an empty bag. But, as I looked around in panic, a small glint caught my eye. I looked to see the mustard gun, and a wide grin plastered itself on my face.

"Hold on Numbuh 2, I'll be right back!" I called as I leapt from my hiding place and headed for the gun.

"Sure thing…can't do much else!" He cried back, grabbing its ears and tugging on them. "Darn! It wont come off!"

I picked up the gun, and aimed it directly at the tiger. But I didn't shoot, I couldn't…

"Shoot the gun!" I heard my teammate call. I couldn't do it. He knew I was a bad aim, and I didn't want to shoot him instead.

"Fanny…SHOOT IT NOW!" He had a slight growl in his voice, which made me whimper slightly. I shook my head repeatedly, my hand starting to shake.

"I can't…I'll hit you…I just can't…"

"Yes you can. I have complete faith in you." I looked at him, and nodded once. I shut my eyes tightly, and pulled the trigger. I heard a slight yelp, and all went quiet.

I opened one eye, and saw Hoagie sitting up. The tiger however, was without a head. The cables sparked, and some slithered around from the power still running through. I lowered the gun, and ran over to Hoagie's side. He looked in astonishment, and didn't expect me to fling my arms around his neck…and cry.

"Woah, it's alright." He whispered gently, putting his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. "Everything's ok now."

I settled down slightly, and wiped my eyes before gazing at him. "Don't do that again."

He nodded, and I could feel his heartbeat had increased. I could feel his face getting closer, and yet I didn't even flinch. Until there was a loud bang of course. He looked up in alarm, and held me tighter.

"Something tells me this isn't over." He said sternly. I looked at him in alarm, and got up suddenly. He watched me with interest. "Hey, something wrong?"

I pulled my gun out, and began to walk around the room, pressing my ear up to any thing that seemed suspicious. I could hear Hoagie calling me, but I cut all sounds out but this one sound that was urking me. As I got to a nearby wall, the sound got louder. It sounded like…

"There's something in the wall." I concluded, stepping back a little. "And I guessing whatever it is, it's big."

"Well, what else would it be?" Hoagie cracked. "I think we're the smallest things here."

"That's not funny." I tried to act like I usually do, but I was too scared. And Hoagie could sense that fear.

"Fanny?" He enquired, getting up and staring at the wall. "You're not kidding around, are you?"

I merely shook my head, and proceeded backwards. "We are running away right now." I grabbed his hand, and we broke into a run. It was a good thing we did, and a large…I don't even know what it was…but I ran through that wall like it was paper. Studying it for a moment, I concluded it was some type of bug.

And I hated bugs.

"Oh man, will they ever cut us some slack?" Hoagie commented, looking back for a second. It wasn't as fast as the rats or the tiger, but it seemed like it was much more powerful. We both looked in victory, until we slowed down to a fork. Meaning we'd have to pick a path to go down.

But then, Hoagie said something that I never thought he'd ever say.

"Fanny. I want you to go down the left path. I'll distract the monster bug thing and take it down the other road. Don't look back, just keep running."

I shook my head. "I'm not letting you be an idiot. And I'm not leaving you."

He placed his hands on my shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you'll go right now."

I merely nodded in defeat, and before I left, I pecked hi lightly on the cheek before dashing off. I felt guilty for leaving him, but I trusted him. Wow, never thought I'd say that in my lifetime. I kept running, and up ahead was a door. Without a second thought, I flung it open and emerged into a large room, which had barely anything in it. Lucky if there were three boxes in here. And at that moment, I felt alone. I heard scraping, and looked around cautiously. But not cautiously enough. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and my eyes closed before the floor came rushing up to meet my face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hoagie's POV

I stared after Fanny as she ran down left path. With the tip of my fingers, I touched where she kissed me on my cheek gently and I could feel myself blush.

The loud steps of the bug's feet woke me and set me back to reality. "Okay," I said. "OI, UGLY!"

The bug ran head on towards me. I turned fast on my heel and sprinted down the right corridor. I think this is the eleventy-buhmillionth time I had to run today. I kept running, not looking back.

I could hear the bug buzzing close behind me. I started to sweat and my legs started to feel heavy. I searched my pockets around for some sort of weapon, but all there was was my screwdriver. I left my spanner behind, where I threw it at the tiger.

I stopped as I clutched my screwdriver firmly. "I hope this works." I whisper to myself and I turned around glaring at the bug right in the eyes. I waited for it to come a little bit closer. I aimed towards the eye and with all my might I threw the screwdriver. The tip hit it's eye dead-on and it shrieked in pain. It turned and walked away.

I sighed with relief.

Now all I had to do was to find Fanny, but where could she be? Then I suddenly remembered the communicator on my wrist. I unstrapped it and held it close to my mouth. "Numbuh 86, come in Numbuh 86!" No reply, just static. "Oh playing hard to get I see. But I know you want me baaad." Still no reply. I thought for sure that would've gotten her angry enough to reply with a 'OH shut up Gilligan!' of some sort, but still only static.

I started to worry now. "Fanny? Please answer. Fanny? Hello?" My voice started to tremble. As soon as I heard the static again, my insides screamed and I bolted. If anything happened to her I don't know what I'd do. I wasn't exactly sure where she was but I had to find her. I had to.

Unfortunately all I found was a door. Hoping Fanny might be inside I gripped the knob hard and turned, thrusting the door wide open. "Fanny?" I called. But no one answered. The room was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. I stepped inside, my arms in front of me helping me to feel through the darkness.

Then all of a sudden the lights flashed on and I found my self in the middle of an empty room. I looked around for Fanny but found something else instead. Two teens, a girl and boy, standing there in a Japanese uniform, the boy with hair that splits in the middle of his forehead and the girl with two high pigtails.

The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain.

"My, Tsumi." I said to the girl. "It's been a while. I must say you've grown quite pretty and you look adorable in that uniform."

She just kept a stern face. "Flattery…" She started to say.

"Will not get you anywhere." Her brother, Aku, finished. They had such strong Japanese accents I'm starting to wonder if Kuki was Japanese.

I gulped. "Where's Fanny." I asked them.

"Oh you do not have to worry about her." Said Tsumi.

"She'll be fine. She's just... sleeping." Aku said.

"Sleeping?" I yelled in fear.

"Do not worry. She'll wake soon."

"But I'd be more concerned about what's going to happen to you."

I stiffen as they walked backwards and out of nowhere came some sort of ray gun. Beside it were… I couldn't believe it… mummified zombie people.

Before I knew it the ray gun had charged up and the last thing I saw was a flash of light…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Fanny's POV

I groaned as I pushed myself up and leant on one arm. My head was pounding like crazy, and my body was sore. I wasn't sure how long I was out for, and had no idea where I was. I decided I'd contact Hoagie, and try to get him to find me. I went to press a button, but my finger came to the texture of my skin. I looked down at my wrist, and noticed it was completely bare. I looked around, and cursed slightly. My communicator had been stripped clean from my wrist, and had been smashed to oblivion. But, it didn't seem like it could've smashed from the fall.

"Someone's here." I said to myself quietly, getting up and picking it up. "Someone doesn't want us contacting each other…"

There was movement in the corner of my eye. I turned my head as quick as I could, but only to find I was alone. I got up uneasily, and looked around for a bit. My gun laid a few meters away, but was in perfect condition. From the looks of it, someone had attempted to smash it. I picked it up, and held it tightly to my side.

"Hello?" I called, hearing more movement in the room. I held the gun up, and began to slowly move around in a loose circle. "Hoagie?"

A scratching to my left. I swung around, and pointed my gun directly at the culprit. I sighed and lowered my weapon; it was only a harmless mouse. It looked up, but not at me. Its eyes seemed to widen before it scurried away. I heard another noise, and jumped back slightly. I was getting scared now, and I wasn't in a good enough condition to fight. I backed up a little more, and ran into someone. Instantly, I grabbed material, and sighed with relief. I recognized the material anywhere, having clung to it several times in that mission.

"You found me, I was getting…" I started as I turned around. "…Worried?"

I looked in horror, and backed away from Hoagie slightly at his appearance. Well, I think it was him. He was what we had both snorted at, and laughed inwardly at. Bandages covered most of his body, the visible parts of his skin aged and decaying. His face deformed to that of a dog-like creature, his eyes glowing a blood red colour. His clothes torn fiercely, as if he was attacked beforehand.

"Wha…wh…what have they done?" I asked, feeling hot breath upon my neck. I held my gun up to his face as I backed away slightly. My fingers trembled as he stepped forward with one of his dog-like foot. I couldn't shoot him, so I just held it up for protection. He snorted hot breath upon my body, and sent chills down my spine. I whimpered as he smacked the gun clear out of my hand, and grabbed my wrist. I couldn't attack him, but he didn't think twice as he threw me across the room. I hit the floor, and moaned in pain. I got up uneasily, and decided I'd fight back. Not that I did much harm to him anyway. I took a swing, and connected with his arm. I didn't count on it being so tough that I'd crunch my knuckle. He merely growled, and grabbed me around the neck. Lifting me high in the air, he roared in my face as I struggled. He was going to kill me if I didn't think of something…

He flung me into the boxes, and held me down with his own body. I could feel the wood splintering as he forced me deeper into the boxes, and felt a sharp piece pierce my left arm. I cringed, as his bulky body crushed my own. There was only one way to stop him, and that was…

"I have to KISS him to save him! No way! Nope, no, no, no...There is no way that I'm… Well if I have to…I can't believe I'm even considering it... oh god." I moaned to myself. My possessed teammate pushed me even further in the box, and I felt the piece of wood digging deeper. I rolled my eyes at my next move, and pressed my lips firm against his. They tasted awful at first, but then became soft and moist. I grabbed his arm firmly, and felt the skin softening. His body became lighter and smaller, and the pressure became less upon me. I ran a hand through his hair, which had turned back to being soft and silky. I felt the bandages unravel themselves, and fall off around us. I felt his arms slide gently around my back, and we continued for a few moments longer. I went deeper and more passionate with the kiss, and he suddenly pulled away. I guessed he just realized what was happening. He looked at me as I breathed in heavily, not moving a muscle.

"Fanny?" He questioned, looking in utter confusion. "Wh…what were we…why are you…what's all this…what happened?" He managed to spit out.

Shit. How was going to explain all this?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Hoagie's POV

I stared at Fanny, as she just stood there breathing heavily. "W-what happened?" I asked.

Fanny took a big breath. "I was… then I found… but you were… and then I…"

"Uh, at least make some sense?"

"What do you remember?"

I cupped my chin. "Well, I remember walking into a room, looking for you, then I saw the twins and then… You were kissing me."

"Hoagie?" She pointed to something behind me.

"What?" I asked as I turned around. There standing before me was a whole army of mummified zombies, probably about eleventy buhundred, and in the middle of the army stood the Interesting Twins with their ray gun.

"You may have foiled our plans." Said Aku.

"But you will not foil them again!" Said Tsumi.

"For we will turn you both into zombies."

"And you shall serve us like the rest!"

Now I figured out what happened. I had been turned into one of those zombies and Fanny had no choice but to kiss me. But when she realized I had been turned to my normal self, she continued to kiss me. Did she not realize it, or did she actually enjoy kissing me? My heart skipped a beat only to beat faster and it felt like it could pound out of my chest anytime.

"Fanny, um… when you were kissing me…"

"No time Gilligan! Help me out! I'm stuck you know!"

I stretched out my hand and she grabbed it. I pulled her up towards me. Our faces became close and I felt myself getting hotter. My hand decided to have a mind of it's own and it raised towards Fanny's face and I gently caressed it.

"DUCK!"

She grabbed me around the torso and plunged me forward. We went skidding across the floor. I looked up and there was a beam of light. "What do you think you were doing Gilligan?" Fanny growled.

"If you move…"

"… We won't be able to transform you."

"Oh just SHUT UP!" Fanny yelled to the Interesting Twins.

"Maybe we'll just have to…"

"Fight you ourselves! Ready brother?"

"Ready sister!"

They ran towards us with full speed. Tsumi did a high kick towards me but I ducked cause her to fly over me. I turned around and she grabbed what looked like to be ninja stars. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fanny fighting Aku. "Prepare to meet your doom." Tsumi said.

"You know Tsumi," I turned my head to the side, closed my eyes and cupped my chin. "I like a girl with a dark side. It seems to make them more cute."

Tsumi just frowned and threw her stars towards me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Fanny's POV

From the corner of my eye, I could see Hoagie flirting with Tsumi, and I didn't like it one bit. But I couldn't let that affect me now, not while Aku was swinging Tonfas around in front of him. He went to jab one in my stomach, but I leapt up and landed upon it.

"You're fast." He said, pulling the Tonfa back as I leapt off.

"I'm not fast, you're just slow." I broke into a run at him, pulling my fist back. I went for a swing at his face, but a smirk crept upon his face. I wasn't ready for it, and didn't even see his hand grab my wrist. My eyes narrowed in anger, and I went to hit with my other hand. He clasped his hand around my fist, and the evil grin became even wider. He was ready for any punch I could dish at him, but what he wasn't ready for, was me tripping him up with my legs. He let go of my hands, and fell down on his back and groaned.

"You're a fine fighter." He got up, and pulled out a different gun from the first. "But you're no match for the power of this gun!"

He aimed at my feet, and shot as I leapt over him. I hit the floor, but my legs buckled under my weight. I clasped my left arm, and felt a bit of wood still sticking out of my arm. I pulled it out with a yelp, and felt the blood start to pour out. I was getting weaker, but I had to fight. I looked over, and found Tsumi overpowering my teammate. She kicked Hoagie square in the chest, and he stumbled back towards me. I grasped my arm tightly, and unsteadily stood up. Tsumi smirked with glee, and looked me straight in the eye. She knew I was in no condition to fight, and it was frustrating me.

"Fanny, look out!" Hoagie called, before tackling me to the ground. I noticed a shot from Aku just flying past where my temple was moments before. We hit the ground with a thud, and I felt Hoagie's hand under my head.

"You alright?" He asked, seeing I was still holding my arm.

"Kinda." I replied with a sharp breath.

He removed my hand, and noticed my arm was still trickling thick blood. "Did I do that?"

Again I answered, "Kinda."

He began to rip off his white sleeve, and quickly wrapped it tightly around the wound. He picked me up, and made sure I could stand properly.

"You sure you can do this?" He asked.

I nodded once, and turned to face Aku. His eyes seemed to pierce my soul, and I was getting a little uneasy about it. In the corner of my eye, Hoagie was whispering in his communicator.

"Come in Sector V-T…we need backup…" He kept saying. I decided to keep the twins busy as he got help.

"Hey, you two." I said, backing up towards where Hoagie had thrust my gun away earlier. I also dug into one of my pockets, and grasped something stick-like. I pulled it out, and saw it was Shaunie's slingshot I stole off him the other day. I grinned, and called Hoagie.

"Here, catch!" I threw it to him, in which he gratefully caught. He scouted around for something, and saw a bunch of lollies spilling from the boxes we destroyed. While he went for them, I picked up the mustard gun and shot at Tsumi without even thinking. She cried out, and dropped the gun she was holding so she could hold the wound I had created on her palm.

"You little witch!" She cried, leaping at me. I went to dodge, but I was slow from the lack of blood. She tackled me down, and slapped me across the face. I cringed as I felt her fingernails dig as she swiped me. I lifted my leg carefully so she wouldn't realize, and pushed her off square in the chest with my foot. I got up, and realized I had left Hoagie in the open for Aku. The male twin grinned like a madman as he aimed for his victim. I ran for Hoagie. I was too far away to reach Aku, so instead I leapt in front of my teammate and took a blow…

Right in my chest.

The pain was immense, and I could feel my heart racing a mile an hour. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I felt my body collapse. I was numb, I felt nothing. I could make out whispers around me, but I was shrouded in complete darkness…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hoagie's POV

My heart stopped and my eyes went wide with shock. "Oh my god Fanny!" I yelled. I knelt down and wrapped one arm around her torso and used my other arm to support her head. "Please Fanny, oh god." I choked, blinking my tears away.

She groaned in pain. I ran my hand through her hair gently. "Oh please don't…" I whispered.

"Hoagie…" She whispered back. Her voice was raspy. "You owe me…"

She groaned again and her head became lifeless in my arms. "Fanny, no… you're gonna get through this…" I said. Her uneven breathing is the only thing given me hope. The tears flowed down my cheeks and a drop fell on her nose. I gently caressed her face and hugged her so tightly. The blood stained my blue shirt. I could feel it through the clothes. It felt sticky and wet.

I raised my head slowly, giving Aku the most evil glare I have ever given. He was just standing there grinning as his sister stood behind him. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" I yelled. I let go of Fanny and ran straight towards him.

I knocked the gun out of his hands and it went skidding across the floor. I stood there breathing heavily, baring my teeth. I didn't wait another second to throw a punch at him. He blocked it with his hand. "Fighting with blind anger…" He said.

"Only causes you to lose!" Tsumi finished.

Okay, their finishing-each-other-sentences thing is getting annoying now. I yelled in frustration as I threw another couple of punches that he kept blocking. I growled as I just pounced on him, causing him to fall backwards on the ground. I just kept punching him while forcing back my tears. Tsumi tried to pull me off but I was stronger. She gave up and took a step back. She was just about to kick me when I heard a massive crash behind me. I got off of Aku and stood to face a gigantic red ship with TND painted on it in sloppy white paint. I grinned.

Emerging from the ship were my ever so trustworthy teammates. "Guys!" I called out as I ran up to them. "You need to help Numbuh 86!"

I pointed to the lifeless Fanny on the floor, fighting back the tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh my goodness!" Kuki gasped.

Numbuh 1-T's face was pale apart from a shade of red rising to his cheeks. He looked at Kuki and she knew what to do straight away. From inside the ship she grabbed a stretcher and carried Fanny on it. All I could do was stare after her. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey… she'll be alright…" I heard Numbuh 5-T say. I didn't turn my head.

"So, where are those bad guys? I'm ready to give them a major whoopin'!" I heard Wally yell behind me as he punched his palm threateningly. Nigel just stood there, like all this is too overwhelming.

"Why, we're here."

"Right behind you."

Me and my team turned around to see the twins standing in battle stance, ready to attack, with an army of mummified zombie people. Nigel pointed his finger towards them.

"Teens Next Door… BATTLESTATIONS!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Fanny's POV

Sleep can be both good and bad. Bad because you miss out on a lifetime of experiences, but good because you can think about life with no one to bother you. I do it a lot, and I guess now I am too. I'm still in darkness, but everything is clear. Sounds weird, but I can see without opening my eyes. I'm not sure whether I'm alive or not anymore. Everything feels warm and inviting, and yet…

I feel so cold and alone.

It's such an odd feeling, and hard to explain. But if this is how you feel when you die, it isn't so bad.

Wait a minute…I'm not dead, am I?

"Fanny…can you hear me?"

I can't really remember a lot at all. I guess this is what happens when your mind closes itself.

"Fanny? C'mon, you gotta wake up."

Hey, I recognize that voice. It's Kuki. Yeah, my friend Kuki Sanban. I can't be dead then, if I can hear her calling.

"C'mon girl, you gotta wake up."

I slowly open my eyes, and everything is blurry. I see a blur of green and black, and slowly, it all starts to come clearer. It was Kuki talking to me, as she's standing above me right now, looking down in concern.

"Fanny, thank goodness." She said with relief, grabbing my hand. "We thought you weren't…" She looked away for a moment.

"Wh…what happened?" I enquired slowly, noticing my chest and my arm heavily bandaged.

"You saved Hoagie, that's what." Kuki said, flicking a stray strand of hair from my face. "You took a nasty hit to the chest, but you'll be fine soon."

"What's happening?" I looked out the window, and saw everyone fighting. I tried to sit up, but Kuki pushed me back down gently as I yelped in pain.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere." She stated bluntly, checking out the window. "They can handle it from here."

"No, I gotta help…" I sat up once more, the pain surging through my body. Kuki pushed me back down again and frowned.

"Don't be stupid, there's nothing you can do while you're like this." She grabbed a gun from a nearby counter, and stood poised in a position to shoot anything that comes through the door. "I'll hold them off if they come in here. You just stay there and don't move."

I knew I was stubborn, but I could see we were no match for them. Numbuh 5-T was cradling a singed cheek, Numbuh 4-T had his clothes singed to crud, and Numbuh 1-T was holding his stomach. And just when I thought it was all over, a sign came crashing through the roof.

Rachel and Patton leaped out from the large ship, followed by Bartie, Virginia, 10-T, and Sectors C-T, B-T, F-T, E-T and S-T. All were equipped with machinery and weaponry that I've never laid eyes on before. The whole F-T Sector had highly equipped jetpacks for skilled aerial attacks. I felt useless just laying there and watching through the window, but I got excited when they cornered the Interesting Twins. But, something inside me knew that they weren't gonna go down with a fight. And that's when the ground began to move uneasily…


	20. Chapter 20

Alas, all good things must come an end. And this is the end…for now.

Please enjoy, and please review! It means a lot to us!

Chapter Twenty

Hoagie's POV

We were losing the fight. The zombie people were too strong, no matter how much back-up Nigel calls. We were all battered badly. I looked around the chaos to see 35-T picking up a wounded 23-T, 362-T and 60-T holding each other breathing heavily and the other sectors and operatives were cut and bruised, not knowing how much longer they'll be able to fight.

But we kept fighting, even though we kept getting thrown back, knocked out and beaten down. I looked at the red ship Fanny was in. Was she alive? Is she okay? How's Kuki holding up? Then the ground started to shake.

Out of nowhere came a gigantic machine resembling a spider. It wasn't being piloted by anyone but wandered around like it had a mind of its own. The twins laughed menacingly as the robot took down each operative one by one. It shot lasers at us and knocked us back with its claw-like legs. It was too strong and we couldn't fight it.

Nearly everyone was out cold including me. I lay on the floor beaten real badly. My clothes were shredded, my goggles were cracked and my hair was tangled and messy. I looked up and as the robot was beating around the rest of the operatives left standing, the Twins jumped in and took off to the sky.

"Teens Next Door, stop them!" Rachel could hardly get out.

We got up, but with struggle. I heard a groaning not too far off. "The zombies are still here!" I called out to the rest of the operatives.

"Well then we're just going to have to-"

"No!" I cut Rachel off. "They're practically unbeatable. The only way to defeat them is to kiss them."

"Ugh!" Everyone made faces that looked like the just sucked a lemon.

"That is nasty…" I heard Abby mutter.

"Couldn't agree more Numbuh 5-T." Said Rachel. "There must be some other way…?"

She looked at her boyfriend, but Patton just shook his head. The zombies were closing in on us and there really weren't anytime left. Then my eyes fixed on the ray gun sitting behind the army.

I turned my head towards Numbuh 362. "Hey, Rach, you know that ray gun over there."

She looked at it for a moment, and then nodded. "It's what turns us into zombies. Give me every 2x4 technician here," I continued. "Maybe we can reverse the effects of that gun."

"Right." And with all her might she had left she yelled, "CAN EVERY 2X4 TECHNICIAN IN THE AREA REPORT TO NUMBUH 2-T IMMEDIATELY!"

Before I knew it TND operatives crowded me. "Okay, Numbuh 362-T we need you to hold back the zombies while we get to the gun." I instructed Rachael.

"Right, you heard him. Teens Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

Then a war broke loose. I took another look at the ship Fanny was in and sighed. Me and my 2x4 techie comrades forced our way through the army using machinery and weaponry to force them back if the zombies came too close. Virginia threw chocolate pellets that exploded forcing the zombies to take a few steps back. Rachael was kicking their butts with major cool kung-fu moves. Patton wasn't doing so bad either. Well he's not drill sergeant at the Arctic Training Base for nothing.

We managed to reach the ray. We took the cover off of the control panel and studied it hard. "Maybe this goes here…" Numbuh 990-T suggested.

"No… that'd totally cause the ray to blow up." Numbuh 795-T replied.

"I know what to do." I said. I explained it to them and we got straight to work. It took a while but we finished. Now to test it out. "Everyone!" I yelled. "Get out of the way!"

Everyone retreated backwards and I pressed the 'ON' button. There was a flash of light causing everyone to shield their eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my arm. I blinked a couple of times and I saw a sea of unconscious teens on the floor. For a second I thought it was my fellow TND operatives but they were all standing there.

"Hey, now what to do with all these teens?" Asked Numbuh 4.

"Wake them up, erase their memories and send them back on the streets of Manhattan." Instructed Rachael, so we did just that.

Everyone started to leave to go back to their sectors but 362 stayed behind. She was talking to Numbuh 1 and it looked almost secretive.

I didn't waste another second. I dashed into the ship and ran straight towards Fanny. "Oh hey Hoagie. We win?" She said. I was so happy she was alive tears welled up in my eyes.

"Oh god Fanny!" I choked as I knelt down beside her and held her hand. "How you're holding up?"

"Oh great considering that my chest and arm hurt." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"For being too much of a pain on this mission."

She smiled. "It's only natural for you to be a pain anyway."

I chuckled. I stared at her.

I caressed her cheek gently and leant my head in. "Toots." I whispered before I pressed my lips against hers. I could feel her anger burning up but she soon calmed down and put her arms around my neck as we went more passionate with the kiss.

"Well, well, well…"

We broke apart and saw Abby standing in the doorframe. She walked right in. "Hoagie and Fanny sitting in a tree. Looks like I caught you once again Fanny."

I looked at Fanny in confusion. "Okay just for the record Numbuh 5-T." Fanny said raising her hands up. "Numbuh 19th century was a better kisser anyway."

Abby cracked up. I looked over to Fanny and frowned. "Oh yeah?" I said sarcastically. Fanny just smirked at me. "Kidding." She said. "Actually if I did my time over, I never would have kissed him anyway. Ugh don't know what I saw in him."

"Okay can we please stop talking about him?" I groaned.

"What? It's only natural for new couples to talk about their exes." Numbuh 3 chimed in as she stepped through the door.

"Oh yeah, you still owe me." Fanny said and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I kissed you what more do you want?" I shrugged.

"Hey Gilligan, I took a bullet for you." She started to raise her voice. "A kiss isn't exactly going to cover it."

"Oh yeah? What will then?" I asked grinning as dirty thoughts swam through my head once again.

"Lunch."

I smirked. "Okay then. When you're all better I'll take you out to lunch."

Suddenly, Numbuh's 1 and 362 stood at the doorframe. They looked at each other before walking to the foot of the bed.

"Well, The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain have escaped." Said Rachel.

"And we have no idea where they'll strike next." Added Nigel.

Me and Fanny put our heads down. "We should've pummeled them when we got the chance." Fanny muttered.

"It doesn't matter now. Next time we'll make sure we capture them." Rachael smiled confidently.

"But uh… there's something we have to tell you guys…" Nigel said while rubbing his arms.

"Uh… this isn't easy to say." Stuttered Rachel, rubbing her neck.

"In fact this is down right embarrassing." Nigel laughed nervously.

"Me and Numbuh 1-T was having a talk and… well we both realized something was going on between you two."

"But we knew you'd never admit to it so we thought we'd send you on a fake mission."

"We thought that if you had some alone time you'd… you know… get together."

Fanny's face was nearly as red as her hair. "You mean you sent me on a stupid fake mission!" She yelled. Nigel and Rachael took a step back. "Do you have any idea what we had to go through?"

To tell you the truth I was just as mad as Fanny was. "Yeah!" I yelled. "We were so close to being killed."

"All this just to get us together?"

Rachael smiled uneasily. "But we didn't know it was real."

"When we received the mission, we thought Numbuh's 44 and 44 were playing a joke, as always." Nigel said.

"Well you managed to complete the mission anyways." Said Kuki. "They kissed and now Numbuh 2's taking 86 out to lunch! Isn't that sweet."

Nigel and Rachael grinned triumphantly. "Oooooh!"

Fanny growled. "WHEN I'M ALL BETTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!"

Rachael's watch beeped. "Oh, would you look at that I'm wanted at the Training Base." She laughed nervously. "Better get going."

She knocked her feet and rockets popped out from underneath and she flew out of the ship. Numbuh 1 chuckled nervously as me and Fanny gave him a hard glare.

"Well… hehe… lets head back to base. Numbuh 2 we need you to fly the plane."

I made a salute still glaring at him. I kissed Fanny on the forehead and walked to the nose of the ship where Numbuh 4 was clicking a few buttons on some computer. I sat down at my seat and started the ship.

I was unconsciously flying the plane and before I knew it we were at base.

Nigel, Wally and I just stood outside the center door when Abby just walked through. "You guys don't have to worry about Numbuh 86." She said. "Kuki is taking good care of her."

I sighed relief. Abby walked to her room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to my room too." Muttered Wally. As soon as he walked out of the room, I glared back at Nigel. He chuckled nervously.

"Do you have any idea, the dangers we had to go through?" I asked almost annoyed.

"Well it's not my fault!" He protested.

"It's entirely your fault! A mission like that is more suited for the senior TND. Just to get me and Fanny together!"

"Well, you got together didn't you?" He smirked.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. "Okay you were right there probably was something between us two." I said almost sarcastically. Nigel just grinned in triumph.

"But ya know…" I cupped my chin and grinned at him. "We could probably send you and Abby on a dangerous mission together to get you two together."

Nigel blushed. "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Oh we all know you have a crush on Abby."

"I so do not!"

"Yeah, it's the reason you broke up with Lizzie isn't it?"

"No me and Lizzie are still together."

"Wait you're together? I thought you broke up with her last week… oh you know what just forget it."

Nigel has been going out with his on-again off-again girlfriend Lizzie. Know one knew whether he was still with her or not. I guess he's too scared she might go on a killing rampage if he broke up with her. "Well is doesn't matter anyway." I said. "You still like Abby anyways."

"Look just drop it." He replied a little too quickly and walked away.

The door of the med center opened and out stepped Kuki. "You can go see your girl-friend now, Romeo." She giggled.

"Oh ha, ha very funny." I said sarcastically. She giggled once again.

I walked towards Fanny lying on a bed. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She greeted back.

"So… lunch… where do you wanna go?"


End file.
